Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 12
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Chapter length: 2065 words Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Chapter 12: A Clue From The Digipast Now it's Mimi here, I don't know why, but Joe wanted me to narrate this chapter. But since he asked, I decided to do it anyways. So let's start. I was tired now. The night before, a meanie called Devimon woke all of us up. He was a very evil digimon, a who made us seven go in separate directions. Today, I was just relaxing, not letting anybody make me do anything for once. I was watching the sun set, and turned my head towards Palmon. "Palmon, going around these islands is giving me a headache. Nice to not be around those kids anymore. They kind of got annoying after a while. What do you do you think of them Palmon?" "They are alright. Tai tries too hard to be our leader, and I don't like that so much. And what's with his hair, it's so spiky. How does he possibly do it?" I giggled a little. "Matt is pretty cool, but kind of like a lone-wolf. He always keeps himself hidden, and he doesn't really want to talk to people that much. I wonder if something happened to him during his lifetime. Maybe he's just shy and I'm imagining it." I thought about it for a second, and decided that Palmon was just imagining it. I was hungry. "Hey Palmon, are you hungry? I am, and I want to check around to see if anythings good for us to call dibs on. Want to come along?" "I kind of have to come along with you. It's my job as your campion to do so." We got up, and checked the trees. I saw bananas on one of them. "Palmon, can you be a sweetheart, and get those down for us?" I asked, and pointed to where I meant. She used her poison ivy attack to get a batch of them down. I started to unpeel one, and it just kept on getting smaller. To the point where I reached the core, but there was no food. "What's the problem?" I was starting to get angry, and I held my face. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" I threw the whole batch of bananas to the ground, and ran away from the trees. 'Mimi, wait for me. What's the problem?" Palmon started to pursue after me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at Palmon, and started crying. "I just want to go home. I'm even starting to miss those stupid boys who always ask me out on dates. Even cheeto boy." I threw my bag into the ocean, and all the supplies I had brought with me was gone. Great, one incident after another. Izzy was walking around on his part of the island. He was checking out the whole thing to examine it with Tentomon. He fell down, and got his leg cut. Blood started to go down and he sat down. The blood was now reaching his socks. "Izzy, do you need something to cover up the wound?" Tentomon was worried for him. 'If we had band aids, then I would ask for some of those. But we don't, so maybe just some leaves." Izzy was hurting a lot, he saw that he tripped on a rock. Worst wound he had since fifth grade. In fifth grade, he got bullied on a daily basis. He would get beat up and sometimes come home with a detention. His parents told him to fend for himself, and he did once. it didn't end well, he was pushed onto the concrete. He then got kicked on the face, and his shirt was torn up a little bit. He was able to get up, and fight back a little. When the teachers found the two fighting, they suspended him for a week. It made him fall behind on his studies, but he was able to hold up straight D-s for the rest of the year. Although Izzy was a smart kid, he never got above a D+ in his life. He thought homework was a insult to the students intelligence. he put the leave on his knee, and was in pain. He needed to rest for the night. I was sitting on the grass, and Palmon was trying to comfort me. "Palmon, sorry for the fuss that I made earlier today. I knew that it was childish. Will you forgive me of my inconvenience?" I was hoping that Palmon would say yes. 'We're partners. Of course I can forgive you. Let's call it a night." I was fine with this idea, I put my head on my hat. I fell asleep instantly. I woke up. I stayed up for the rest of the night. While Palmon was still asleep. When she woke up, she noticed how tired I looked. "What's wrong Mimi?" Palmon seemed worried for my sake. "Just a weird dream, don't want to talk about it tough." Palmon knew that it wouldn't be best to test me. Izzy got up the next day, to start traveling the island even more. "Izzy, stop trying to provoke your knee even further. It will keep on hurting if you don't give it the proper amount of time to rest." Tentomon said, and Izzy gave Tentomon a glance. "please don't act like you care about me." Izzy snapped, and Tentomon looked hurt by Izzys comment. He knew that he hurt Tentomons feelings, and knew he had to apologize. "I'm so sorry. Just I need to keep on exploring th island, so I can see if anybody is here. If so, then our task of reuniting with everybody else with go down by one strong." Izzy reasoned with Tentomon. The two of them kept on walking to see the islands contents. Later, the two found a pyramid. Or like a older looking building. The two walked inside. I was wandering with Palmon, and something crazy happened with the islands format. Two of the broken parts moved next to each other. I was kind of scared. I jumped onto the other part of the island, to see what it was like. I was walking around, and started to get lost. Palmon and I started to walk around in loops now. I took a look at what might possibly be in the distance, and saw a older looking building. 'Maybe we should check it out. Maybe somebody would be inside." Palmon said, and I followed her lead. Inside at the entrance, I found Izzy. I saw a black gear turning, and Izzy was examining it. "Curious, so that's what a black gear looks like up close." He was saying under his breath. He pulged his computer in to the black gear, so he could figure out its true contents. He started to get absorbed into the screen. I tried to get his attention. "Izzy, can you speak to me?" I said in a desperate attempt. "hey Mimi, I'm busy trying to study what the contents of the black gear are showing. I didn't care about that however, but Izzy didn't care. If the code can be broken, then perhaps we might have to face Devimon. 'How about you notice me for a second?" I suggested. "Please don't bother me. I'm busy. Besides, you aren't as important as me trying to figure out how I can make it home. So please, rid of my sight." Izzy told me in a matter of fact kind of way. 'You know what Izzy, you can be such a jerk!." I told him, and ran deeper into the building. Izzy was now working on his computer again, trying to find the contents of the black gear. Palmon stayed with Izzy, while Tentomon chased after me. "Look at what you done Izzy." Palmon told him, and he glared at the digimon. "It's not my fault she's such a punk. I never even liked her that much anyways. Now go run off with your stupid little cheer leading friend. If you don't, then I'll throw you out. Like the piece of garbage you digimon are." Palmon looked offended by his insult. "Fine, you're a jerk anyways." Palmon said to Izzy. Then she ran off to find Tentomon and I. We were running around the building. I was just trying to get away from that jerk Izzy. What was the dudes problems? he has no right to treat somebody like that, no matter how much you liked or disliked them. He wasn't at all smart about social, heck, he might not be that smart at all. he relys on his computer to do all the work for him. He's just a fraud! I started to cry on Tentomon, and the bug begin comforting me. "It's just the way he is. You can't really put all of the blame onto him. Try to understand what he's going through. He's heading into High School next year, and he's possibly hiding a dark secret from everybody. He just resorts to acting the way he is, and what do you expect from a teenager anyways?" I wanted Tentomon to stop making excuses for the sad excuse of a 'friend'. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it right now." I said, not handling all this stuff anymore. Then I saw a centaur. "Oh no, it's Centaurmon. Run away." Tentomon told Palmon and I. The three of us started running, and did so until we reached a dead end. Centaurmon was right behind us, and we had nowhere to go. "Great, now I wish Izzy was here. That little brat." I said, and then the wall started coming down. It was Izzy slamming bricks upon it with as much force as he could. After about ten or twelve heaves, it worked. "Tentomon, how about you do your business?" Izzy demanded Tentomon, with a look of anger in his eyes. He was looking at me. "Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled. "Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled. The two digimon took up almost three fourths of the room space. "I forgot you were so big." Izzy muttered. 'Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled. "Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and while Centaurmon deflected the attack by Togemon, it couldn't get away from Kabuterimons electro shocker. The black gear that was at the buildings entrance flew off and broke. Then Leomon came in on following pursuit. "I must defeat the digidestined by Devimons orders." Leomon reasoned with Centaurmon. "I will not let you try to get in the way of our heroes." But Leomon punched Centarumon away with his attack. I was backing away from Leomon, but he kept advancing. Mine and Izzys device started glowing, and the black gear on Leomon was destroyed. Leomon saw our devices. "This is prove that you are the true digidestined. You have passed Devimons test, and now your parts of the island with come back to the mountain. You must defeat Devimon at all cost. When our gears are destroyed, then we are no longer in his control. But with a gear, we are helpless pawns of the evil lord." Leomon was right, our parts of the island was starting to come back to Infinity Mountain. "How many have passed Devimons test by now?" Izzy asked Leomon. "You, Mimi, Matt, and Tai. Now four of the seven destroyed island pieces are united again. When Joe, Sora, and T.K. pass the test, then the island will be complete again. That will be when the showdown takes place. Meet up again with Matt and Tai, and discuss your plans of attack. I shall leave, for Devimon will possess me again, and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have already." Leomon answered, and left in a hurry. The sun was setting, another day has gone by. Matt and Tai must be waiting for us by now. Nice for them, we are coming. I just hope Joe, Sora, and T.K. will pass their tests soon. So we can defeat Devimon, and hopefully leave File Island. Maybe, if we're lucky, go back home. Reminder, Joe will pick up on the narration once agin next chapter. T.K. will narrate chapter 14 (the one after that). Then Joe will be narrator again, until the time comes when it must be somebody else to do it. This was Mimi, and see you when the next three tests are passed.